


When everything you know, crumbles under your feet (DISCONTINUED)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Insecure Scott, Malia Doesn't Exist, Mama McCall and Papa Sheriff Stilinski, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Pack Feels, Plz no hate, Scott Needs A Hug, Some Humor, Sorry Not Sorry, a little bit of romance, i guess, i think, it's a villain, maybe not, the names Larry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the terror had disappeared from the people lives’ in Beacon Hills, the citizens of the small town could finally find some peace and solace and continue on with their lives. The unknown incidents that occurred were confusing, unexplainable and truly frightening as no one could find the truth behind it all.<br/>The dreadful monsters that were never seen in history before, the past extraordinary states with nature that couldn’t be explained even from the most well known scientists, all of these unfamiliar circumstances were something no one would ever want to experience with, except a certain group of people in Beacon Hills, that the supernatural was something of their everyday routine.<br/>This group is only known by a few people that are familiar with the terms of the supernatural. They are known as the heroes, the saviors of Beacon Hills and when these heroes are broken, ripped off of their skin, who will save them, when they can’t even save themselves?</p><p>(This story takes place after season 5, so basically it's my own continuation and version of season 6)<br/>(DISCONTINUED)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first time that i decide to write a fanfiction and i hope it's not too bad. I will likely be uploading one chapter every week and i may have grammar and vocabulary mistakes so please, bare with me.
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf or any of its characters, but this story and plot is mine*

This morning in Beacon Hills was cloudless and bright with sunlight. The trees had grown up and beautiful flowers had emerged from its saplings. The temperature was over 30 degrees, which means it was the last day of school and everyone was excited for this day to finally end and for the summer to begin.

The road was busy as cars stopped at the parking area and as the last school bus finally arrived in front of the building. The bell had just rung and the two boys standing next to each other got out of the bus, with their bags hanged over their shoulders.

“I told you man, you are never going to beat me. True Alpha or not, I am always going to be the best around!” the brown haired boy exclaimed enthusiastically, also as known as Stiles Stilinski, as he was walking beside his best friend, Scott McCall, to the front gates of their school. The hallway was full with students, rushing and trying to get to their class.

“Well, I never beat you once at video games, so I don’t think that me being a true Alpha will change anything on that matter.” Scott sighed, while making a defeated face once again, a habit taken from when they were still kids.

“Aw, don’t make that face Scottie,” Stiles said while patting lightly his best friend back, as they arrived at their lockers. Stiles opened his locker and started taking some books out and putting them in his bag.

When he finished he closed the locker shut and turned to look at his friend again. “who knows? Maybe I’ll let you win next time.” Stiles said with a mischievous look on his face.

“What are you boys talking about?” the strawberry blond girl said, as known as Lydia Martin, while heading to them, walking beside her friend, Kira Yukimura.

“Scott was just telling me how awesome I am and that he wished he was just like me!” Stiles responded while waving his hands to make it more dramatic.

“I’m sure you are, Stiles” Lydia said with a smile, while kissing him lightly on the cheek.

“No, I didn’t he is-” Scott tried to explain, but Stiles cut him off.

“Yes, yes you did.” Stiles said with a smug expression on his face.

“No, I didn’t!” Scott then started to look a little frustrated.

“Yes, you-“ Stiles was trying to say the same thing yet again, but Kira stopped him.

“Guys, I think that’s enough, the class will be starting any minute now and we aren’t even there yet.”

Kira said while walking up to Scott and hugging him with her one free hand and Scott hugged her while bending down to kiss her on the forehead.

“Okay, so what are you waiting for? Let’s go.” Stiles said and then they all started heading to their Economics class.

As they all arrived, Scott opens the door and surprisingly, no one had arrived yet. The four of them look at each other with questioning looks on their faces and then they walk inside the class.

“Wasn’t the class supposed to have already started?” Lydia asked while walking to her desk, looking left and right and dropping her bag down.

“It is kind of strange, but I suppose we came earlier instead of being late.” Scott said while looking over to where Kira was standing.

“I’m definitely sure we came late in for class, but I don’t know why no one’s here yet,” Kira said with a now serious look on her face. “something must be going on.”

Stiles walks up to his desk, leaves his bag and then turns to look at Kira, he opens his mouth to say something but he shuts it, stops half away through and tenses up when he looks at the board behind Kira.

“Umm…guys..? You might want…to see this...” Stiles said with a frightened tone in his voice, taking all of their attention on him.

As soon as they realized what was written on the board they all glanced at each other, looking worried and nervous. On the board, it was written with blood “THE GAME STARTS NOW”


	2. Unanswered Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf or any of its characters, but this story and plot is mine*

“What are we going to do?” Lydia asked anxious, still facing the board. “We don’t even know who could have written this.” She then started to get closer to the board to get a better look at it.

“Maybe it could be Theo again?” Kira turned to Scott with a hopeful look on her face.

“I highly doubt it was him.” Stiles responded instead, eyes glued on the board. “In fact, I think we won’t see him again in a very long time.” Stiles now started pacing back and forth with a skeptical expression.

“If it isn’t Theo, then who could it be?” Lydia asked yet again and turned to look at Scott, noticing that he had stayed silent all this time. “Scott? Is something wrong?”

“No, I’m just…” Scott paused a little bit in his words, staring down at his feet, but then started to speak again. “I’m just thinking that we probably shouldn’t tell anyone about this.” He looked up at them and then continued. ”A lot have happened these past few months and I don’t want to cause a ruckus again. I’m sure if we go to Deaton, he’ll know what’s going on.” He responded with a serious face. “Besides, I don’t want to put anyone else in danger again.”

“Okay so, we don’t tell anyone about all this, go to Deaton and he tells us what’s happening, nice but how are we supposed to keep everyone out of this class while we are out there doing our heroic stuff?” Stiles asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice as he walked closer to the right edge of the board, studying it.

“We don’t need to keep anyone out of this class,” Kira said while looking over at Stiles. “we just take a picture of this, clean this up and then go over to Deaton and show him the picture we took.”

“Kira is right, see guys? It wasn’t so hard.” Lydia said while turning around and going over to her bag, picking it up, grabs her phone and takes a picture.

“Now that we’ve got this,” Lydia said as she pointed at her phone. “we can clean this up and get out of here.” She then headed over at the back left corner of the class, took two sponges and threw the one over at Kira.

“Wait!” Stiles said while turning around to face them and putting up his both hands in the air to stop them.

“Stiles, please move away, we want to clean this before the bell rings.” Lydia said with an impatient look on her face. Stiles goes back to where he was first standing at the right side of the board.

“Just wait a second, there is something I want to show you.” Stiles said while turning to look over at Scott.

“What is it, Stiles?” Scott asked while going closer to the board, where his best friend was standing.

“Do you see this? The board here is slightly brighter than it should be and it looks like someone has scratched this particular side.” Stiles explained while trailing his hand over the place he talked about. Then Lydia and Kira went over to where Stiles and Scott were standing to get a better look for themselves.

“It seems like-“ Kira started to speak but Scott finished her sentence.

“-something is also written here, but we can’t see it.” Scott turned his eyes to the red color of the True Alpha, so he could see if anything was truly written there, it actually was and he was surprised to see Japanese. So then he took out a book from his bag, ripped a piece of paper from the front page, grabbed a pencil from the teacher’s office and drew the two letters that he saw. Once he was done, he turned his eyes back to his normal color, left the pencil down and showed the drawing.

“Can anyone look on the internet what these letters mean?” Scott asked while holding it up so everyone can see it clearly.

“On it.” Stiles muttered out, as he typed on his phone. “These two letters mean ‘Ultimate’.” Stiles said, while looking curiously at his phone screen.

“What does ‘Ultimate’ exactly mean?” Lydia asked as she walked over to the center of the board and started cleaning it.

“That’s something only Deaton can answer at.” Stiles said as he took the second sponge from Kira’s hand and goes over to Lydia, helping her clean up.

“Anyway, tonight we are all going to meet at the animal clinic to ask Deaton on this matter and after we get the information we need, we decide our next move, got it?” Scott asked as he turned to look at everyone and when they nodded, he continued. “I will also call Liam to meet us there and we’ll tell him everything he needs to know.” He then turned at Kira and hanged her the piece of paper.

“Right.” Kira said, as she took the drawing from Scott and putting it inside her jacket’s pocket, while heading over to the door. Lydia also started walking towards the door, following Kira out of the class. Stiles put down the sponge and went over to his desk to take his bag, then he walked up to Scott and put his hand on his shoulder, slightly squeezing him.

“It’s okay Scottie, we can do this, after all you still have us, what could go wrong?” Stiles said with a smile on his face as he dropped his hand from Scotts shoulder and walks up to the door, holding it open for Scott.

“Yeah, you’re right.” A small smile forms on Scott’s face as they both exit the class, closing the door behind them.


	3. Deer Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf or any of its characters, but this story and plot is mine*

“Something doesn’t fit right.” Stiles said as he was driving his blue jeep, looking uneasy and turning slightly to glance at Scott. “I mean, why wasn’t anyone in the class with us in the first place?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Scott said, while looking outside the window but his mind was elsewhere. “I’m guessing that whoever wrote the letter wanted just the four of us to be in the class.”

“But how is that possible? Didn’t anyone else have Economic class today?” Stiles said with a confused look and taking a right turn.

“That’s what troubles me the most…” Scott trailed off as he turned his head from the window, looking straight up ahead. Stiles wrinkled his eyebrows, trying to figure out why they were the only ones at this specific class. After some seconds, he lifts his both eyebrows up and quickly turns to Scott.

“What day of the week is it today?” Stiles quickly blurted out.

“It’s Friday, why-“ before Scott could finish he looked horrified as he realized that something big was coming their way fast and they were going to hit it if they kept going forward.

“STILES WATCH OUT!” Stiles turned his eyes quickly back on the road again, panicked as he saw for himself that actually something was coming straight up to them and it was an animal, a big one at that.

He took a left turn, nearly avoiding the animal that had passed beside them at lightning speed and then stopped.

“What the hell was that thing!?” Stiles yelled out frustrated as he opened the door, getting out of the car and shutting it with a loud bang.

“I think it was…a deer.” Scott said with a sigh, as he pitched the tip of his nose, still sitting inside the jeep. Stiles walked over at the right side of his jeep and looked at the now fully scratched front door.

“Oh come on man, seriously?! Freaking DEERS!” Stiles shouted out while hitting with his foot the front wheel of the jeep. “I don’t have the money to fix this shit again!”

“Stiles, can we please go now? You can worry about your jeep later.” Scott said as he looked at Stiles with a pleading look. “No offense, but we are running out of time and we seriously have more important problems to solve right now, than standing here in the middle of nowhere.”

“Ugh, fine but after we are done with all this crap YOU mister are going to pay to fix my jeep!” Stiles exclaimed, pointing at Scott as he walked back over to the other side, getting inside and starting the jeep.

“Okay, okay but please let’s go, I don’t want to be yelled at from Kira for being late.” Scott said while sliding back down on his seat. After a few minutes Stiles started talking again about the previous topic.

“You said that today is Friday, right?” Stiles asked Scott, while taking now a serious expression on his face.

“Yeah, why is something wrong?” Scott asked, as he figured that his best friend had found out something.

“Scott, we never have Economic class at Fridays!” Stiles said surprised, as he couldn’t believe that be forgot about it himself. “God damn it, how could I have forgotten?” Stiles knew at that moment that they were screwed up.

“So, you’re saying that whoever wrote that letter was able to hack the school system, get to our personal files and change our schedule?” Scott gasped, realizing that the enemy they were dealing with was more dangerous than they had imagined.

“What I’m saying is that we are so fucked if we don’t hurry up.” Stiles started to sound distressed, knowing the full danger they could put themselves and the people that they cared about in. “I’m sure that he knows things about ourselves we aren’t even aware of!”

“We have to get to the others as fast as we can to inform them! Doesn’t this thing go faster?” Scott asked as he watched outside the window, staring at the pitch black woods.

“Well, I'm sorry for the inconvenience I am causing you, but..oh, I don’t know…FORGOT THE PART WHERE A GOD DAMN DEER HIT MY JEEP?” Stiles was now breathing heavy as he turned to look at Scott and had this ‘If you say another word, I’m going to kick your sorry ass’ look on his face.

“Okay, okay sorry man, I’m not going to say anything else.” Scott said while he putting his both hands up, meaning he surrenders.

“You better don’t.” Stiles looked like he was calming down a little bit, enjoying the silence in the jeep.

“By the way, those scratches on the door now really match with the dent you have at the back left side of the jeep.” Scott said with an amused face.

“OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE SCOTT!” Stiles was now blowing fumes from his ears and Scott was laughing his ass off like a 5 year-old child.

**~Time Skip~**

“What took you guys so long?” Lydia asked frustrated, staring at them with an annoyed look on her face.

“Um…we had a…deer problem.” Scott said with a small smirk on his face as he glances at Stiles. Liam lightly chuckles and gets whacked behind the head by Kira for it and Stiles walks in front of Scott.

“Say it to my face bro, I deer you!” Stiles said as he looked at Scott straight in the eye, while trying to make a serious expression, but fails miserably as they both start to laugh.

“Boys I think that’s enough for today, why don’t we all gather around the table so we could have a normal conversation?” Deaton walked in, as he took off his white gloves. Stiles opened his mouth to say something again put Deaton cut him off.

“And no, no other deer jokes.” Deaton responded and looked at him a little bit annoyed.

“Aw man!” Stiles sighed and pouted, while Liam patted his back sympathetically.

“Okay now, let’s see what we’ve got.” Deaton said and then everyone started gathering around the table.


	4. Deaton's History Lesson #Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf or any of its characters, but this story and plot is mine*

“Do you have any idea what ‘Ultimate’ could mean?” Scott asked Deaton as he placed the piece of paper that he had drawn down on the metal table in front of them.

Then Deaton picked it up, examining it closely. After about 3 minutes of silence, Deaton sighed while putting the piece of paper back down at the table and raised his head to look directly in Scott’s eyes.

“I thought that I’ll never see this again,” Deaton said as he started walking away from the table, now with a troubled look on his face. He headed over to the storage room and brought out something that looked like a very old book.

“I actually thought that it was just a myth…until now.” He placed it down and everyone looked at it curiously.

“What is this exactly?” Stiles asked as he stared at the dusted book in front of him.

“It seems like one of those old books that witches have at cartoons.” Liam said with a silly smile but then everyone turned to look at him with annoyed looks on their faces. “What? It’s not my fault that it looks like one.” Liam tried to defend himself.

“Just…let it go, dude.” Stiles said as he turned to face Liam with a sympathetic expression on his face. “They’ll never understand.” He finished with a dramatic tone in his voice.

“Okay, enough with playing around, Stiles.” Scott said as he pointed at the book in front of them. “We have some serious problems to solve here.”

“Fiiine.” Stiles exclaimed as he started pouting. “Everyone’s being so mean to me lately…”

“Aw, come on Stiles don’t make that face.” Lydia said as she walked over to where he was standing. “You know that I love you.” She said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. Stiles in return smiled and kissed her on her nose.

“I love you too.” Stiles said as he looked lovingly at Lydia.

“Okay, this is sweet and all but we really need to get down to business.” Liam said as he looked over at both Stiles and Lydia.

“Sorry, continue please.” Stiles said as a serious look took over his face.

“So, as I was about to say before,” Everyone turned to look over at Deaton as he spoke. “this is a myth from a long time ago. Actually the first time the definition ‘Ultimate’ was created was at World War II, from the leader of the Nazi, Hitler.” Deaton paused to look at everyone’s surprised faces.

“What does Hitler have to do with this?” Kira asked questioningly at Deaton.

“At 1941, Hitler had made an invasion with his troops in Greece and planned on taking over Eastern Macedonia and Thrace.” Deaton said while he opened the book and searched through it.

“As he had finally achieved that, he had decided to visit a place called VERGINA, because they were some rumors that great Alexander's father, Philip the second, had in possession a book that said the ways to become the strongest werewolf ever existed in this earth.”

Deaton then turned to Scott and spoke specifically to him. “Even stronger than a True Alpha.” Everyone gasped at what Deaton had just said.

“Someone stronger than Scott? How is that even possible?” Kira asked clearly frightened of the terrible danger that lied ahead of them. Then finally Deaton stopped at one page and showed them the picture that was drawn onto it.

“This is the so called ‘Ultimate’ Alpha werewolf that I was talking about.” Deaton pointed with his finger, the picture on the book. Everyone leaned in to stare at it more closely.

The drawing showed a beast, as white as snow, covered with red stains of blood on his fur. His eyes were glowing black just like an abyss. It was standing on top of a mountain’s hill, while it was being surrounded by corpses.

The guts from some of the corpses’ bodies were pulled out and they all were hanged up on a tree, the branches sticking through them.

The sight of it was truly and unremarkably terrifying. Everyone shivered at the thought of going against something like this. It wasn’t like they hadn’t faced anything like that before, it was just that it brought back bad memories to them and who knows what could happen this time.

“So, now that we know its appearance, do we know its weaknesses or strength?” Stiles asked as he looked at Deaton waiting for an answer.

“I’m sorry, it doesn’t have any weaknesses that I am aware of.” Deaton said half heartedly as he looked at Stiles. Stiles sighed with a disappointed look on his face.

Then Stiles turned his attention on the book placed on the table and started reading it, hopefully wishing he will stand lucky and be able to find some answers.

“Not even one?” Lydia asked with a hopeful look on her face.

“I’m sorry, but-“ Before Deaton could finish what he was going to say, Stiles got up so fast, that everyone was startled from the quick motion.

“I FOUND IT!” Stiles shouted as he turned to look at everyone and was beaming with joy while holding the book in his hands.

“Stiles calm down, what did you find?” Scott asked Stiles, as he tried to calm down his jumpy friend.

“His weakness is the usual as every werewolf!” Stiles was now a little annoyed that they hadn’t remembered that earlier.

“Let me see.” Deaton said as he took the book from Stiles’ hands and searched through it to find the list with all the different kinds of wolfsbane there were.

He wasn’t surprised that wolfsbane would be his weak point, after all everyone’s weak point is wolfsbane.


	5. Deaton's History Lesson #Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not uploading this earlier but i just didn't have any inspiration at all and it took me a while to write it! Anyway, i hope you enjoy it and if you do, be sure to leave a comment to express your honest opinion about it!

“It may be true that this is his weakness, but not just any regular wolfsbane.” The news took everyone by surprise. Deaton then said with a skeptical expression as he continued to read through the page.

“It says here that the only one that can affect him is a very rare kind, in this case it’s called Aconitum Reclinatum.” Deaton finished and patiently waited for the answers that had yet to come.

“So he can only be affected by this kind of wolfsbane? And where can we find it exactly?” Kira asked as she too, leaned in to read it for herself.

“This particular kind can only be found at the north side of America, more specifically in northern Montana.” Deaton informed them as he kept reading.

“If we use this wisely, we might be able to take him down, once and for all.” Deaton finished as he closed the book and then turned to face Scott. “So, what do you suggest we do?”

“The best we can do right now, is to stay on a low profile and find out as much as we can about him.” Scott said with a serious face as he looked each and everyone in the eyes to make himself clear.

“If something happens, you must immediately send word to everyone in the pack to let them know and in case of danger, we’ll help them. Am I understood?” Everyone nodded, determined to face the enemy that laid ahead of them.

**~Time Skip~**

Everyone had already left, but Stiles had stayed behind to take a second look at the book again, this time alone to see if he could find something else.

“Still nothing…damn it.” Stiles exclaimed frustrated as he closed the book with a little bit more force that he had intended. Then Deaton walked out, he was getting ready to close the clinic but then he noticed that Stiles was still here.

“Stiles it’s past midnight, what are you still doing here?” Deaton asked as he walked towards him. “Everyone has already left and-“ Deaton now also noticed the book lying on the table in front of Stiles and he sighed.

“Are you still trying to find more information about the ‘Ultimate’ Alpha?” Deaton asked as he sat on the chair next to Stiles.

“I have been reading this over and over again, but I can’t find anything else!” Stiles half shouted, obviously frustrated. Deaton patted his back lightly and got up from where he was sitting, heading over to the front door.

“Stop messing yourself over it, we said that we were going to talk about it tomorrow, okay? Now go home and have a good night’s sleep, because you need it.”

Deaton said as he watched Stiles groaning and getting up from his sit, walking towards him. Stiles walked up to his jeep but he realized that didn’t have his keys on him.

“Hey Deaton, do you know-“ but before he could finish the question, Deaton threw him the keys which he caught easily.

“I think you were looking for these?” Deaton said with a smile on his face, not of the most innocent smiles.

“Ah, yeah, thanks. Good night.” Stiles said as he unlocked his jeep and got in.

“Good night.” Deaton said as he watched Stiles drive away, into the deep forest.

Stiles was driving on his way home, silently hearing the sounds of the owls and the crickets. Suddenly, he heard a loud noise coming from his left side. He turned to look, but he couldn’t see anything, as it was pitch black.

At first the thought that it was nothing, but the sound kept coming closer. Stiles now was getting a little anxious and after a few seconds, the jeep started weirdly going up and down, like he was on a road with obstacles on the way and started slightly changing directions.

“What the fuck?” Stiles mumbled out, stopped the jeep and got out to check what had happened. When he got at the back left side of his jeep, he realized that he had a flat tire.

“Seriously? Right now? In the middle of NOWHERE?” Stiles yelled out, frustrated over the fact that he had to call someone to come and pick him up at midnight and pay to fix this thing AGAIN.

As he was raging, he heard again the same sound as before. Stiles’ heart started beating fast and he was starting to sweat.

He took some cautious steps back, heading slowly over to the driver’s door to get in. As he was about to grab the handle and open the door, he felt something breathing down on his neck from behind.

He froze, fear filling his veins and scared for his life. He managed to slowly turn around and face the creature. His eyes slowly widened as he stood there, starring at the beast in front of him.

“Y-y-you…-“ Stiles tried to say, but his voice came out more shaky than he had imagined, but he didn’t get to say anything else as the beast made a move and hit him hard on his head.

Stiles started to feel dizzy and light headed, he could feel some liquid running down from his head.

It was his blood and as soon as he realized that, his body dropped on the cold ground, not being able to hold himself standing anymore.

The last thing he saw was dark unilluminated eyes, as he drifted off into the darkness.


	6. What Happened To Stiles!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I'm kinda late, but i waited to upload the Chapter 6 till my birthday which are today! Yay! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

It was a peaceful Saturday morning at Beacon Hills, the sun had just risen from behind of the mountains as it melted with the silhouetted hilltops and the scenery, blending mashes of colors just like a painting in the infinite sky.

The roads weren't so busy, only a few cars here and there. The morning breeze was relaxing and the smell of the grass after the rain was soothing.

Lydia and Kira parked the car, got out, walked in front of Scott's house and they pressed the door's bell while waiting patiently for someone to come and open the door.

After some seconds Melissa, Scott's mom, appeared and when she saw that it was Lydia and Kira she flashed a delighted smile.

"Good morning girls, it's great to see you!" Melissa said happily as she untied the apron that was placed around her hips.

"Hello Ms. McCall, good morning to you too." Lydia said with her own smile on her face.

"Hello there Ms. McCall, good morning and it's great to see you too." Kira said as she too had a smile on her face.

"Well, why are you standing there, come on in!" Melissa said while she moved away from the middle of the entrance and headed back towards the kitchen.

Lydia and Kira both walked in and they closed the door behind them. Then they headed towards to the kitchen where Melissa had gone to.

"Something smells nice in here!" Lydia said as she took her place at Melissa's left side.

"Indeed." Kira said as she too walked to stand beside Lydia.

"I was just preparing dinner for Scott, since I have a day off today." Melissa said as she turned the oven off, took a handkerchief and started drying the dishes while placing them in the drawer.

"Do you perhaps need any help with those?" Kira asked as she walked towards the sink.

"Oh, no, no, it's okay, I can handle this. You girls head up to Scott's room, he and Liam are waiting for you." Melissa said as she continued doing her housework, not turning back to look at the two girls standing behind her.

The girls then turned around and started walking towards the stairs. Suddenly Lydia stopped and turned yet again around to face Melissa.

"Ms. McCall, you said you have the day off today, right?" Lydia asked as she took some steps forward.

"Yes, I did, why are you asking?" Melissa asked as she finished drying the plates, put the handkerchief down and faced Lydia.

"Haven't you planned to do anything special for today?" Lydia asked as a small smile formed on her face. Kira on the other hand was confused beyond point, so she just shrugged and decided to head on Scott's room alone.

"Well, no, nothing in particular that I had in mind." Melissa said as she walked and leaned on the counter.

"Really? Why don't you go on a…date or something like that?" Lydia asked, now with a small smirk on her face.

"I think that I'm done with dating for now, I want a little time for myself." Melissa said as she sighed.

"Oh, really? Then what was that the other day, when I saw you looking at the Sheriff?" Lydia asked as she walked closer to where Melissa was.

"W-what are you talking about, Lydia?" Melissa got a little bit embarrassed and slightly started fidgeting.

"Aw, don't play dumb with me, I saw the way you were sending looks at one each other." Lydia said as she chuckled.

"I-I…that's not true! And anyway don't you have somewhere to go?" Melissa exclaimed as a light pink color started to take its place on her face.

"Oh right, they all are waiting for me upstairs." Lydia gasped, as she had completely forgotten of why she was here in the first place.

"We will continue our talk another time, Ms. McCall!" Lydia said as she turned around, walked out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs.

"Is this kid serious?" Melissa mumbled as she pinched the tip of her nose, shaking her head and then walking towards the living room.

~Time Skip~

"Where the heck is Stiles?" Liam shouted out frustrated and annoyed about the fact that the remaining member of the pack still hadn't shown up.

"Maybe…he has some important things to…do?" Kira asked as she looked around, but more at Scott to get an answer.

"I don't think so and either way he would have told me earlier if he couldn't come." Scott sighed as he pulled out and checked his phone for the 10th time this morning.

"Instead of calling him, call his father, he must know why he is taking so long to arrive." Lydia said with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Lydia don't worry, I'm sure that he is probably still asleep at home." Kira said as she tried to comfort her friend. Scott dialed the station's number on his phone. It kept ringing for a few seconds and when Scott was about to end the call, the person on the other line finally picked it up.

"Hello, this is the Beacon Hills police department, how may I assist you?" It was Sheriff Stilinski or also known as Stiles' father.

"Hey Sheriff, It's me, Scott. I wanted to ask you something." Scott said as he waited for the Sheriff's response.

"What is it Scott?" The Sheriff asked in return.

"Do you know where Stiles is right now? Or is he still back at home?" Scott's voice came out a little distressed, without even himself realizing that.

"What do you mean, Scott? I thought he was with you." Scott could hear the Sheriff's voice starting to get a little worried too. "He sent me a message yesterday night and said that he was going to spend the night at your house."

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Ha-ha, silly me." Scott said as he tried to hide his now panicking self from showing.

"Scott is everything alright?" Scott now started sweating buckets and the only thing that saved him, was that they were speaking through the phone.

"Yeah, everything is alright, he just left a note that said he would go at the supermarket, in behalf of my mom." Scott tried to cover the truth with a lie, but he knew that he wasn't the best liar around.

"Okay, thanks have a good day." Scott ended the call as fast as he could. He turned around to face everyone while wearing a completely horrified expression on his face.

"Scott, what happened to Stiles? WHERE IS HE?" Lydia was now standing up, her face red from the yelling.

"Lydia please, calm down." Kira also stood up and tried to calm her down.

"I think that…Stiles is missing…" Scott said as he confronted all of his friends' frightened expressions.


	7. A/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it.

Hello there! How are you? As you have seen, i haven't updated this story in a while and honestly, i'm not so excited and interested as before in continuing it anymore and decided to abandon it.

I guessed that a lot of you have stopped reading, all of you probably, because you didn't find it interesting or entertaining anymore(which i also find it that way myself), but if there are some of you out there that are still a little bit interested to read it, I sincerely apologize about it, but i just can't bring myself to write this story anymore.

I had written a few more chapters, 4 if i am exact, but I think there is no meaning in uploading them, because either way, I'm not going to continue, but if some of you want those four chapters for an unknown reason, I would be more than happy to upload them.

Thank you so much for reading my story, as far as i have written and I'll catch you all on the next story! ;) Peace! <3


End file.
